


Lies

by wizzardess



Series: Complete Twins [1]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Incest, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizzardess/pseuds/wizzardess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, what a tangled web we weave when we practice to deceive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

_Lies._ That’s the first thought blinking through my mind in flashy letters when he tells me he loves me. _Lies._ The last three years of being together. Being _more_ than what we’d been for our entire lives. _Lies._ When his hands feather up and down my sides. Tickles and shivers. _Lies._ As he enters me, and my body feels full of so many emotions I can’t breathe and I want to cry. The sensations prickling my skin, electrifying my nerves. _All lies._ His body sinking into mine so deep I think I’ll burst. Our hips joining and moving as one being. The synchronisation a perfect embodiment of a well-oiled machine. _Lie._ Our eyes locking, his tongue tracing over his lips, “I love you.” _More lies._ He shudders, his warmth filling me. My toes curl and I dig deep scratches into his back. My own release tingling all over and throughout me. Gasping his name through moist lips, _I lie_. “I love you, too.” His panting against my ear is the most comforting sound in the world, but our euphoric afterglow is short-lived. He has a family to return to. A wife, to return to.

“I wish I could stay. I’d leave her for you.” _Lie_. He puts his clothes back on and I nod with the covers pulled up to my chin. I can’t watch him leave anymore. It’s killing me, leaving my soul bruised. He loves _me_ , but he’s with _her_. He’s having a baby _with her_. And that’s the way it should be. _Lies_. “Call me.”

I nod again, helpless. I’m trapped by the shackles of love. There’s no way out of what we have. This is the only way we can be together. Secret. _More lies_. He kisses my forehead, wipes my tears, and presses his lips against mine. “They wouldn’t understand, Bill.”

I sniffle and my arms break free of the comforter to wrap around his neck, pulling tight. Our kiss turns frantic. Our tongues are dancing around each other, both trying to get inside mouths to taste everything. He holds my face in both of his hands. Tears are in his eyes, about to fall but he blinks too fast to let them. “You’re my soul mate.” I shut my eyes so I don’t have to see his. _Lies_. 

He brushes hair from my face, kisses my nose, eyelids and brows. His lips lie against my ear and whisper his love. He stands, grabs his hoody from the back of a chair sitting in the corner. He leaves my room without looking back. 

Everything is lies. Everyone is full of them. I wrap myself in the blankets and bury my face in the pillow. The pillow that smells of sweat and cologne and _him_. It’s always been his pillow, he said I could keep it the day he moved out. I hated the pillow that night, but since have come to cherish it.

Sometimes I’m able to convince myself that it’s a lie I have a twin. With that thought, I’m able to get through the pain of the one person I’ve ever loved leaving _me_ for _her_. For lying when he says he’s happy. For lying when he says he loves _me_ , then proving himself wrong by leaving me to go to _her_. _My_ Tomi. _Her_ Tom. He is made of them, covered in them. They speak for him. Poison seeps from his lips and tell a tale of fabrications. If I admitted that he’s the reason I breathe, would I be lying?

_Oh, what a tangled web we weave, when we practice to deceive_


End file.
